


Lo! I Heard the Angels!

by Anonymous



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Extra Treat, Gen, ToT: Monster Mash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 16:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12535900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Bill and the Doctor encounter the Weeping Angels after "Oxygen."





	Lo! I Heard the Angels!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ruuger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruuger/gifts).



The Doctor had forgotten more facts than any human who'd ever lived had learned, even Lady Me or Captain Jack. He remembered many more than that, of course, but for all the wonders he shared with his newest friends, a wealth of knowledge remained with him undispensed. To tell someone like Bill the breadth of information he knew would take her entire lifetime to learn, and would leave no time at all to wander the universe. He was happy to teach, and happy to spout off at need, and happier still to wait and let her discover the amazing things out there for herself, and for a moment, to feel that same novelty of discovery all over again. Telling her everything in advance spoiled the fun although perhaps in future a warning here and there might not be a bad plan.

He'd never mentioned the Angels to her.

Like any other species, the Weeping Angels came in a wide variety of personalities, clans, and intentions. Some were warlike bastards intent on galactic domination. Some were vicious hunters who saw the other species in the universe as mere prey. Some were peaceniks, feeding quietly on the life potential of their victims while meaning them no particular harm. The Doctor had faced them all in his time.

He wondered which ones these were.

"Keep your eyes open," he told Bill, keeping his own voice carefully light and unworried. Bill still believed he could see. Another piece of information he had not yet shared with her.

"Doctor, what do they want?"

"Our lives. Our energy. I've been fed on by them before. They weren't counting on a quasi-immortal last time. I imagine this time they'll prepare the feast better."

"'Fed on'?" Bill asks, horror creeping into her voice. "They're rock vampires?"

"If it helps to think of them that way, yes." His ears strained, but of course they only moved when Bill involuntarily blinked her itchy, straining eyes. He listened to the scrape of stone moving closer each time. "Bill, you mustn't blink. When you're not looking at them, they can move."

"What about you? Can't you keep your eyes open?"

"I'm trying to think," he said, which was true. He was thinking that being blind was very inconvenient. "How far would you say we are from the door?"

"Two meters."

"Up the stairs, out into the street. There are half a dozen people out there. I can hear them."

"I can't."

"I've got good ears. Now, how many Angels can you see?"

"Three." That lined up with the number he'd heard. He could only hope there wasn't another one standing silently to the side. "Do you see any others?"

"No."

"Doctor, my eyes hurt."

"I know. We're going to walk as fast as we can towards the stairs. Keep your eyes open and watch the Angels. Your life depends on it, and I'm very fond of your life so please help me protect it."

He heard another scrape of stone. She'd blinked once. "Okay, I can hold them open now."

"Ready?"

"Ready." She reached out and took his hand.

"Run!"


End file.
